


We're Here And In This Together

by ThatCatVision



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCatVision/pseuds/ThatCatVision
Summary: (Warning, This Will Include A Bit Of Depression, Slight Bit Of Lemon[butnotreallybutmaybeifyouwant], Swearing, Violence, Abandonment, and Bullying. If this triggers anything for ya, click off now please.)Spinel is a troubled student at Seashell High, getting into fights with freshmen and seniors, talking back to teachers, getting bad grades, skipping, and not letting anyone get close to her.No one knows that she has trust issues and low self-esteem due to her being abandoned by the one person she could call a friend. Until she met her...She became head over heels for a certain female in half of her classes. Pearl, but not the sassy, salty pearl, no. She was called Peeps, or, the nickname she gave her, Pinkie.(Steven Universe Belongs to Cartoon Network/Rebecca Sugar.)(This is also a human au, sorry-)





	1. -Meeting The New Student-

** _Spinel's_ ** ** _Pov_ **

I opened an eye to look over at my blaring alarm clock, telling me that it's time to get up and get ready for the school day. I groaned in annoyance before I turned it off, turning away from it so I could go back to sleep. Going to school was pointless now. I was already kicked from theater, the only thing where I could be myself, because I had an outburst. Like always...

Hell, it wasn't my fault to begin with, it was the kid's fault for asking annoying questions over and over again.

"Who are you? Are you a transfer student? What's your name? Do ya have a name? Can ya sing? Are you able to read your lines?"

I snapped and ended up punching him right in the bridge of his nose. I broke it. Hmph, he deserved it for getting on my nerves.

I heard my alarm go off once again, telling me that it was getting closer to the time I should leave. I huffed before I opened my eyes only to be greeted by the black and dull pink starred ceiling. It was something I did myself, which looked hideous since I was not an artist. I was more of an entertainer, not an "exotic dancer", no, and actual entertainer, the ones that jump through fires and shit like that.

I blinked slowly before I jumped out of bed, grabbing my phone and heading towards my closet. I still had a lot of bright and pastel clothes that I've been meaning to throw out, but for now, they were gonna remain there until I feel like it.

I picked out a semi-big pale grey t-shirt that had a ruby pink upside-down gemstone heart on it, and a black leather sleeved leather jacket with distressed dark blue-grey jeans. I also grabbed a pair of black boots. A bit edgy in other's opinions, but I was comfortable.

I practically threw everything on before I made my way to the bathroom to get ready for another hellish day for me. Hurray…

_ **…** _

I made it to school just before the bell rung, telling me that I was late... again. I really didn't care too much anyway. It's not like I could have a career or future in the circus because I didn't look the part not have the patience for all the screaming kids. It was all shitty, but I had to go so I could at least get a job at McDonald's or something like that.

I walked inside the building, got my pink slip and started to "make my way to class"-

I felt a tap on my shoulder, which made me whip around rather quickly to spew venom at whoever touched me, but I stopped myself.

I was basically looking up a bit at this giant female that stood in front of me. No, that's exaggerating a bit, she was about two-three inches taller than me. She had pink dyed hair up in neatly done buns on the side of her head. She had pale skin and hazel brown eyes.

She was wearing a maroon pink long sleeve shirt with a pale pink skirt on. Heh, it was like she was the complete opposite of me. I was all dark and broody while she was all bright and probably pep-

"Do you happen to know where room 2279 is?" She asked in a soft yet gentle voice. Something that I was not expecting.

And just my luck, eh? That was my first period, math. But I didn't know this person and I owed nothing to them. So I could lie, or be truthful.

"I usually skip that period so I wouldn't know," I said simply, which was not a lie. I usually skipped the class because who the hell wants to learn about math in the morning? Plus we don't even use half of the shit they teach us in math.

"Oh, u-um, sorry about interrupting you then. I'm sure that I could-"

"Oh for fuck's sake, just follow me. You seem new so you probably don't know where the hell you're going." I snapped, it sounding a bit more asshole-y than I wanted it to sound.

I turned quickly on my heel and started to walk towards the stairs, not looking to see if she was following me. I felt like she would be to hurt to follow closely to me, but I was wrong. She was literally right beside me and was trying to start up a conversation that I did not want to have.

_I didn't need friends or some weirdo trying to talk to me after…_

"I'm Pearl by the way, but everyone used to call me Peeps."

I looked at her with an unamused expression, hoping she would get the memo. She didn't.

"And you are…?"

"Nobody. Now please stop talking. I am not interested in what you have to say. I'm just more focused on going home."

"Why are you so eager to go home."

"None of your _damn_ business, that's why."

"…Sorry."

I just huffed in response before we made it to the classroom. Finally, I could get away from Peeps(?) and just hang around the courtyard or something like that. Hopefully, no one starts anything with me again because it will not end well… for them. They'll have a broken nose and a few bruises here and there, and I'd get suspended.

I watched her walk into the classroom, which I was about to make my way away from until I was pulled in. I looked over to see Peeps pulling me into class.

_"God damn it, I shouldn't have told goody-two-shoes over here that I skipped this class. Just my damn luck. I meet a cute girl and now I'm being pulled into class- wait one fucking minute. Did I just call her cute?"_

My cheeks flushed a bit at what I was thinking of.

_"Just a slip, yeah, just a slip."_


	2. -Acquaintances-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry! I forgot my log in! ú^ù

_ **Pink Pearl's Pov** _

I was dragging along the tanned female I met earlier into class. I had a hunch that she was one of the students that didn't think they needed to go to class for some odd reason, so I would have to stick by her side to make sure she does. That way she could have an amazing opportunity to do the thing that she wants to do.

But then again, what if she doesn't...? I could always ask her later during lunch, that is, if I could find her through the huge crowd of people. Though it shouldn't be that hard to, you couldn't miss her black hair with pigtails that looked to be dipped in pink paint.

To be completely honest, she looked adorable in the outfit she was wearing. Yes, it was supposed to come off as intimidating and say something around the lines of "Heavy Metal" and stuff like that, but she wanted to look past that and see the real her.

I didn't know why I wanted to get to know her, it was just a feeling that I had like we were supposed to meet. Maybe I could find out later on in the year. Just maybe.

I made it to the teacher, of course letting go of the smaller female so she could possibly slip into her seat, and nervously gave her the pink slip I had. I glanced at the name tag that read Dr. Maheswaran. If she was a doctor, why was she teaching math? Don't all doctors mostly learn about body parts, anatomy, and things like that?

"Hmph, late. But I'll let it slide this once since you are a new student. Take a seat Ms..." Dr. Maheswaran trailed off.

"I'm Pearl Ebersole, ma'am."

"Another Pearl, hm. Well, choose a seat then."

"Yes, ma'am."

And with that, I turned back around to quickly see where I could sit down. I spotted the female I met earlier in the back, legs propped up on a desk in front of her. There was an empty seat next to her so I happily walked over to her, and sat down.

I heard a barely audible growl come from the smaller female. Maybe I was being too much to handle or more of a bother. I felt bad for doing that to her so I looked ahead at the teacher.

"_It's Spinel_."

My attention snapped back over at the black and pink-haired female. She was staring back at me with a blank expression.

"Earlier, you asked what my name was." She said, now giving me look like I was an idiot.

I felt like an idiot for not knowing that that was her name. But then again she could have meant the gem, but she didn't say it like it was the gem.

"Oh. Well, that's a pretty name." I said with a soft smile appearing on my face.

She just shrugged it off and looked away but I could see a faint red on her cheeks. I could tell that it meant more to her than it showed, which made me feel warm inside. I felt like she's been through a lot and I just wanna be there for her. Plus, after looking at everyone and seeing how they were the only ones in the back, that she was an outsider.

"Now that ya have my name, you could go sit up in the front." She said casually like she's said it multiple times.

"Why would I do that?" I asked with a slight tilt of my head.

"Because you should up there socializing with the other Pearls instead of being back here trying to... I dunno, pity me. I don't need your pit-"

"Pity? I'm not pitying you at all. I genuinely want to be one of your friends."

That's when she started to chuckle at me, staring directly into my eyes with her dark magenta-colored contact eyes.

"Friends? What friends?! Who do you see sitting back here beside you and me?! Nobody! Nobody fucking likes me after what the hell she-" She immediately cut herself off and looked at the teacher.

I touched a nerve and I didn't mean to do that at all.

"I-I didn't mea-"

"It's fine. Just drop it."

I opened my mouth to speak again but the hurt and little tears in her eyes immediately made it shut it. I turned my attention to the teacher to actually pay attention now, but the bell rang, causing the students to get up and leave with their items. I stood up as well and waited for Spinel.

She just kept her eyes on the ground as she stood up and started to walk away.

_I had to make things right with her._

I quickly caught up with her, now walking by her side. I could easily tell that she was hurting but also angry at herself. I've seen that look on my mother's face before. I placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling her tense up from the sudden touch.

Spinel wiped her eyes with a thumb before looking up at me. She had a little bit of smeared mascara running down her cheeks.

"What do you want now, Pinkie?" She asked, desperately trying not to let it crack. I could tell that my statement dug deeper than what I thought. "Haven't you-"

"I'm sorry, Spinel. I didn't mean to touch a nerve like I did. But I want you to know that I really do wanna be a friend of yours, and not out of pity."

Spinel snorted quietly before tugging her shoulder away. She was smiling softly while shaking her head a bit.

"You don't know when to quit, do ya, Pinkie?"

"I guess not."

She sighed a bit before shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Okay, fine. You can eh… stick with me for now. We can be acquaintances-"

I interrupted her with a hug, slightly picking her up in the process. That was a step forward and I was happy with that, extremely happy.

"You will not regret it! Now I gotta get to room 3016…" I said trailing off.

"Lucky for you, I have that class. Now put me down."

And with that, I put her down and followed after her.


	3. -The Screct Is Revealed...-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the spam-

_ **Spinel's Pov** _

It's been many weeks since me and Peeps decided to stick together and to be honest, I quite enjoy the attention and affection she gives me. It kinda makes me feel happy. And I don't mean affection by kisses and shit like that, no, I mean like hugs and high fives, shit like that. All I know is that it's the weekend and Peeps decided to... beg me to stay over.

It was weird at first because she kept giving me those adorable puppy dog eyes. I just couldn't say no to her, no matter how hard I tried to. So now she was sitting on my bed, staring happily at me. Of course, I was nervous since I haven't juggled in quite a while, so I'm pretty sure that I would do horrible.

I had a blue and pink ball in one hand and a red ball in the other. "Ready?" I asked, a hint of nervousness showing. She just gave me a thumbs-up and I began.

I tossed the red ball in the air, quickly passing the blue then pink after it once I caught the red ball then the blue ball. I repeated this action many times until I became quicker. _Looks like I got the hang of it again. Heh, and I thought I was-_

I started to lose focus when I actually started to stare back at Peeps. I never really got a chance to just stare at how adorable she was. Right now, her cheeks were dusted with pink and her hazel brown eyes were filled with amazement and joy and her smile, oh her smile! It made my heart melt when I saw it. It honestly made me feel happy that I could make her smile.

Before I could react, the three colored balls thunked against my head and then onto the ground. The juggling balls were soft but hurt like hell. False advertising if you ask me. Anyway, I held onto the top of my head, closing my eyes while growling quietly at myself for messing up. I basically fucking messed up in front of the person I wanted to impress, now-

I felt hands removing mine from my head, causing me to open my eyes. It was just Peeps but she looked...

_God damn it, I made her worry._ I thought before giving her a reassuring smile, hoping that it was enough to make her, I dunno, worry less. It didn't help at all, probably just making it worse.

"Are you okay? Do you have any bruises on you? Did the impact stun you or-" Peeps started to say before I interrupted her.

"I'm fine! They were soft anyway, it was kinda just..." I trailed off, watching her bend down to my level, which was kinda insulting but not at the same time. But that's beside the point. She was leaning closer to my now bright red face before she kissed my cheek.

"Kisses help the pain go away." She said happily, looking back at me. I dunno what happened, but she then frowned and looked down. Maybe she was sorry?

_Damn it, just speak! Why are you acting like you're paralyzed?! Tell her it was alright or at least that the pain is gone ya dork! _I basically screeched at myself in my mind, but I couldn't do anything because if I did so would spill everything and have to be alone and I didn't want that.

_ **I can't deal with being abandoned again, I just can't. Not after the little time we spent. I just feel connected to her like I did with...** _

"Heh, I should've asked to do that, but then again you probably would've said no. So I'm kinda glad that I didn't if that makes sense?" Peeps asked, looking at me with an apologetic and confused smile. Damn it why does her smile, any smile, have to turn my insides to fucking mush? "But hey! The pain went away."

I just gave a slight nod, smiling back at her. The pain did, in fact, fade when she kissed me. I was so focused on that that I even forgot about the pain.

_Smart girl. Wait, did that mean the kiss means nothing...? Of course, it doesn't fucking mean nothing, Spinel! It was just so she stopped worrying about your sorry ass messing up something simple that every entertainer does. Why do I even care? I should be that one person no one hangs out around, being a lone wolf from everyone._

_Why was I so alone anyways? Why did I let that long curly-haired asshole ruin my life? Why did I have to be so fucking sensitive on the inside but on the outside I act all toug-_

"_**Spinel**_!"

Those words brought me back to the real world. My eyes were currently blurry from tears I didn't feel coming down, my nose was a tad bit runny and my face felt hot. I was a mess in front of my, I guess I could say, crush, crying about something that happened in the past. I was supposed to be tough, if not for me, then probably to her.

I felt her wrap her thin arms around my torso and pick me up, walking back to the bed. She sat down and just held me, whispering comforting things in my ear. I didn't want to hear it so I just placed my head on her chest, completely forgetting that we were both females. It was cushioned and soft.

I felt safe which just made the tears fall even harder and the thoughts to continue swirl in my mind. I didn't want to lose another person but I didn't want to get close to anyone again, but here I am, snuggled into her chest while crying. Damn it, why was I being emotional around her?

"It's okay, I'm here for you. Let it all out and if it makes you feel better, everything that goes on in here stays in here, okay?" Peeps asked while using her index finger to lift my chin up, making me look up at her. Her eyes showed that she concerned and showed that she was angry at the same time. I just nodded, afraid that she was pissed at me for crying.

She was silent for a few seconds before she sighed softly. "I... I heard people say that... that someone abandoned you. I was wondering if that was true...? Y-you don't have to-!"

"Yes, I was abandoned by a _friend_. It's a reason why I push people away. I'm afraid of them fucking leaving me but then again I want to be someone's friend but I'll fuck up. I always fuck up. I'm just a fucking disappointment to my actual mother, who abandoned me as well because of some damn reason. I'm just so tired of everything.

"Hell, I nearly tried to ki-!" I shut my mouth the moment I almost finished that sentence.

Peeps pulled me in closer to her, her arms that were around me tightened a bit. "I promise that I won't abandon you, or hurt you, or let anyone hurt you, okay?" She said, now caressing my cheek that was hot and covered with tears. I just gave her a nod before she kissed me on my forehead.

She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back, it was so contagious that I just had to. "I hope you don't mind me doing that, heh, I just have a feeling that it helps." She said, her smile faltering a bit

"Not at all! In fact, I enjoy it." I said with a larger smile. She just shook her head and pulled me back into the hug which I gladly accepted with no hesitation.


	4. -A Slip Up-

** _Spinel's pov_ **

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing that same old painted ceiling of mine. I think I passed the fuck out last night because of crying, heh, it was a good thing Peeps was there if not, I don't know if I would have been able to make it through the night. I went to get up but was restricted back down, which made me look down. I saw her arms wrapped around my arm with her head on my chest.

My breathing quickened a bit when she moved up a bit.

"Morning." Peeps said softly and quietly. Damn, how the hell did her morning voice sound so beautiful? She even had the right amount of messy hair that kinda drove me even more crazy for her.

"M-morning!" I quickly said when she looked up at me with beautiful, tired, hazel eyes.

"Did you sleep alright after last night? No bad dreams rig-"

"Nope! I'm actually feeling better now thanks to you. I honestly don't know what I would've done if you weren't here. Hell, all I know is that it would've been something bad, so I just wanted to say, thank you. Thank you for not judging me or leaving me. Thank you for just wanting to hang out around me. Thank you for... becoming my friend."

She then sat up, which made me do so as well. She placed a hand on my cheek which immediately started to heat up, then placed her other hand on the other one. "You're welcome, Spins." She said with a soft smile before it faded. She turned her hand around and pressed it against my cheek once more. "Are you running a fever...?"

_Fuck, she's too pure for me_. I thought before shaking my head no. "I'm fine, maybe a shower would help," I said, chuckling a bit afterward. I was lying of course. I didn't want her to know that if I was a male, I would have to quickly push her off of me. If you stalkers out there understand. She just gave me a thumbs-up before I hopped out of bed and walked over to my closet. I opened it and once again, I was greeted by mostly pastel-colored clothes.

"You like pastel?!" I heard Peep squeak happily. Guess she followed after me. I just chuckled nervously before I reached in my closet and pulled out a black and purple onesie.

"I used to like them," I said, turning around and making eye contact

"Used to like them? What made you hate them all of a sudden?" She asked me as I walked past her towards the door. I let out a shaky sigh, placing a hand on the doorknob. I really didn't wanna tell her the reason why it just made my heart ache each time I even think about it.

_Why did I even let her choose what I got to do with my life?_

"Sorry. I touched a nerve again and I didn't mean to."

"No, no, it's fine, lovey."

"No, it's not, I- wait. Did you call me lovey?"

I tensed up a bit, desperately trying to come up with an excuse for the huge slip up that just happened. I just stood there for what seemed like hours (which was only a minute) not being able to come up with anything. Damn it me, why the hell did you have to slip up now?! Ugh, it doesn't help that I'm being all quiet and just standing here.

"So does that mean I could give you a nickname?" She asked before she gasped excitedly. "What about buttercup? Honey?"

I could already feel my face heat up from the adorable nicknames she was asking to call me. Thank goodness she was pure or else I would've been in huge trouble. She would either leave or just stay and try to let me down softly but both will sting still. Ugh, why did having a slight crush on someone had to be so hard. I sighed inaudibly while opening the door.

I looked back at her and said, "I like buttercup better." And with that, I turned back around and headed towards the restroom.

_ **Pink Pearl's/Peep's pov** _

I felt a smile start to tug at the corners of my mouth. I was glad that I was getting closer to closer to Spinel by each passing day. We even made it to nicknames for each other! And even though I may not know a ton about her, I do know that she's intimidating but kind and caring, and strange but unique all at the same time. I just felt the need to know everything about her and someday tell her the things I wish to tell her.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow for sure. I can tell her everything tomorrow, but for now, I should stop standing by the door. Standing here makes me look like a puppy waiting for its owner to come back.

I carefully closed the door before turning around and walking to Spins' bed. I sat down on it and crossed my legs, staring outside of her window. It was a sunny day today with a bright baby blue sky to welcome it. I smiled softly at the sight of children playing and running around. I loved kids with all of my heart and just loved to help them with a few things. I just loved playing around with them, playing things like tag, hide n seek, and even "the floor is lava". It made me want to have kids one day. Adoption or not.

...

A few minutes passed by since Spinel went to take a shower. Maybe she just took long showers, nothing to make me worry about her... right?

_What if she slipped? What if she broke a bone? What if she stabbed her eye out? What if she somehow paralyzed herself? What if she hit her head hard enough to where she has a concussion? What if she bled out?!_

I placed my face into my hands. I didn't know why I would anyway come up with awful scenarios with people I care about. That's just one of the many things I hate about being an over-thinker. I sighed softly before taking my hands away. Only something could take my mind off of her, singing. I smiled before I sat up and started to sing softly. I was singing a little song my mother used to sing to me before she became her... nowself.

I continued to sing for a minute or two longer before I heard the door creak. I immediately shut my mouth and looked over only to see Spinel with a awe-stricken face.

"...That. Was. **_Beautiful_**!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Spinel is not a male in this story! It just a little 4th wall break for everyone. She was also just referencing to how a male gets… y’know from their crush or their lover. Sorry about the confusion


	5. -Hello, Mumsy...-

_ **Peeps' pov** _

I frowned a bit at the compliment. I knew for a fact that I couldn't sing well enough to impress a beginner singer. "It's not even _that_... decent enough for a-" I started to speak before Spinel interrupted me.

"Don't give me any of that bullshit lies that you tell yourself. I know for a fact that that was the voice of a fucking angel and I don't give a shit about what you think about it because what I said is the truth." She said, actually breathing once she finished. She then actually came inside the room. She was wearing a onesie and it looked fricking adorable on her!

"Sorry about cussing again, but I don't want you, whose pure, to be thinking that way. It's not healthy. Me on the other hand, can." She said before sitting down by me. I just rolled my eyes, scooting back until I felt the wooden headboard on my back. I noticed a hood on her onesie and quickly pulled it over her head. It had little cat ears on it. It was so adorable! So that means that it had a tail as well.

I suppressed a giggle before I crossed my arms, watching her desperately try to take it off. "How come I'm the pure one? And why can't I criticize myself?" I asked once she managed to take it off.

"Because you get good grades, you refuse to curse, you're positive, you... try to make people, well, mostly me, happy. And trust me, the doubting yourself turns into something much worse." She said with a sad smile. I felt a sickening twinge in my stomach at what she was probably not trying to hint to me. I would have to ask her about it later, that is if she talks about it.

"Well, that makes sen-"

"Spinel! We're back!~" An excited female voice exclaimed in a sing-song tone. I watched Spinel quickly jump up and dash to her door, tripping over some items that I couldn't see.

"They weren't supposed to be back yet!" She hissed only loud enough for me to hear.

"Wait, who?" I asked, now getting off of the bed and walking over to her.

"My moms!"

"Wait, moms? I wanna meet them!"

Before she could stop me, I raced out of the room and made my way down the stairs. I could tell Spinel was desperately chasing after me. I wonder why she was afraid of me meeting her parents. I'm sure they weren't judgemental!

When I reached the last step I saw the two beautiful women and I nearly squealed when I basically tackle hugged them.

"Peeps!" I heard Spinel exclaimed. I tensed before I let go of them, chuckling nervously. I first looked at the tanned lady. She had beautiful long blue hair and a beautiful blue dress. She had soft pastel blue eyes. I then looked over at the pale lady. She had short blonde, spiked-like hair and was wearing a yellow shirt with black pants. She had piercing amber eyes that made me instantly regret hugging her, but her eyes were soft and filled with compassion as a soft smile appeared on her face.

"Hello, Ms...?" She said trailing off for me to fill in the blank spot.

"Pearl. Pearl Ebersole, ma'am." I said, smiling softly.

"Nice meeting you Pearl." She said softly before looking over at, who I assume was Spinel. "Why didn't you tell us we had a visitor?"

I looked over at Spinel who seemed like she wanted to get out of the conversation. I chuckled quietly at that before an idea popped in my head. I could go home early so she could talk to them privately.

"Well, I was about to leave so Spinel was going to walk me home since it's not that far. And also because I don't know this neighborhood that well, heh..." I said softly looking down a bit.

"Y-yeah! Her mom is patiently waiting so I should go get her stuff for her."

And with that I heard Spinel race up the stairs, leaving me alone with her moms. They didn't seem to mind that I was there, which was nice. I know that Mumsy Dearest would have thrown a fit if Spinel tried to spend the night. Now I had to go back to that dreadful house of hers and pretend to be the perfect little girl that she wants so badly.

_ **Spinel's POV** _

I started to get everything that was Peeps and put it back in her bag. I wasn't going to waste time on changing so I just slipped my boots on and went back down the stairs. Peeps was by the door, wait for me while Mum and Mom were trying to talk to her about little things, really wanting to get to know her better. Looks like I came down just in time.

I grabbed onto Peeps' hand, waved bye to my parents before exiting the house. I let out a soft sigh while giving Peeps her little bag. "Sorry about that. They just get excited whenever someone is around. Especially if they are a friend, which was you and... Pinkie." I huffed, walking down the street with her.

She giggled quietly, swinging our hands a bit which made me blush since I completely forgot that I was holding her hand. "It's okay! At least your moms don't judge everyone you bring over like my mom and dad. Heh, they see everyone's flaws which make people insecure around them." She said, faintly smiling.

_Judgemental parents? Must suck ass. Maybe that's why she wanted to stay so she could get a break from them. I would've done the same._ I thought. We lived close to each other so it wouldn't be that long until we get there. "That sucks ass and dick," I said, looking up and over at her. She just sighed softly. I could tell she didn't want to speak about them anymore, but yet she did.

"Yeah, it sucks, but they support me... _mostly_." She said softly, looking back ahead. I didn't want to push her for any more details so I kept my mouth shut. We walked in silence for a few minutes, the only thing disturbing the peace was the occasional leaf being crushed underneath my boot.

I then looked up when Peeps suddenly stopped. I didn't realize it but we were already at her house. It was quite a nice house.

She turned around and hugged me, which I gladly hugged back while smiling like a doofus. She let go of me before opening the door only to be greeted by a pale, older, maybe in her thirties, lady with white hair. Her eyes were a faint shade of gray. For some reason, she had black lipstick on, black nails, white shirt on with black pants. And it didn't help that she had heels on. Like, holy shit, she was already tall without them.

"Hello, starlight." She said softly, bringing Peeps into the house. Peeps turned around and waves bye to me, which I did the same. I kinda felt a creepy and horrifying vibe coming off of her ma.

"Bye Spins!" Peeps said before closing the door.

I shivered before making my way back to my house. I already felt a dread wash over me by taking Peeps back home early. It was probably nothing and just all in my mind.

_ **Yeah, all in my mind.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I'ma try to update this every Saturday. ^^


End file.
